You Can't Hurry Love
by Tuppence
Summary: Rika's 21 now and still lonely, waiting for her true love, when he kisses her, but who was it?


You Can't Hurry Love  
  
I need love, love to ease my mind  
  
I need to find, find someone to call mine But mama said  
  
You can't hurry love No you just have to wait She said, Love don't come easy It's a game of give and take  
  
No you can't hurry love You just have to wait You've got to trust big time No matter how long it takes  
  
But how many heartaches must I stand? Before I find a love to let me live again? Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on When I feel my strength, yeah it's almost gone I remember mama said  
  
You can't hurry love No you just have to wait She said, love don't come easy It's a game of give and take  
  
How long must I wait? How much more can I take? Before loneliness Will cause my heart, heart to break?  
  
No I can't bear to live my life alone I grow impatient for love to call my own But when I feel I, I can't go on These precious words keep me hanging on I remember mama said  
  
You can't hurry love No, you just have to wait She said love don't come easy, It's a game of give and take  
  
You can't hurry love No you just have to wait She said trust big time No matter how long it takes  
  
No, wait No love, love don't come easy, But I keep on waiting, anticipating For that soft voice, to talk to me at night For some tender arms, to hold me tight  
  
I keep waiting I keep waiting But it ain't easy It ain't easy  
  
But mama said You can't hurry love No you just have to wait She said love don't come easy It's a game of give and take.  
  
She had her eyes closed but she wasn't asleep. She lay in the park, moonlight making her skin seen more pale and ethereal than usual, making her hair seem more fiery than usual. Instead of her usual trademark T-shirt and jeans, she wore instead some long pyjama bottoms, too long for her, and a over-sized shirt.  
  
She thought she heard someone but dismissed it. No one else would be out here at 2 a.m. in early December. Suddenly, she felt some warm lips brush against hers, and after a moment, when she realised what had happened, she opened her eyes, but could see no one.  
  
She heard the rustle of some leaves to her right and chased after it. The person kept on running. It soon started running towards the cliffs, that were quite close by, but she didn't give up running. This carried on for many more minutes, when finally, the cliff peak was in sight. She stopped to get her breath back and then, walked cautiously to see who had kissed her.  
  
Her breath got caught in her throat. Her pulse speeded up at the sight that greeted her. Words ran through her mind. The moon behind him seemed to make him seem wraithlike and godly.  
  
"You've slowed down, Rika." His words were whispered, but she just heard it over her heart.  
  
"Dork." She said, because she couldn't think of anything else to say but the 22-year-old man just grinned at her.  
  
"Aw, don't be like that Rika. C'mon, give me a hug." But she had a come back for that.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather do that without my prior knowledge?" she smirked.  
  
"Have to admit, that is more fun. Just like old days." He added the last phrase to annoy her. She looked at him; with his newly acquired blush, he looked more like a child.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked sharply.  
  
"I'm not saying anything." He grinned at her frustration. 'Just like the old days.' He thought. 'Nothing changes between us.' she came towards him, just like she used to do 9 years preceding this one. She grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his back as hard as she could.  
  
"What did you mean?" He heard her ask again. He liked her playing rough with him. He had always liked it. He quickly reversed the position, so that he was twisting her right arm hard against her back.  
  
"You know what I meant?" He whispered in her ear. The blood rushed to her cheeks and for a moment, she thought she would pass out.  
  
"I never know what you're on about, Akiyama." She said in her accustomed voice and struggled against him much harder. He tightened his grip impressively, and she gasped.  
  
'Any normal girl would've cried out, but not her,' he thought. "Shut up, Nonaka." He said with unusual sharpness, and she stopped struggling. He cautiously took something out his pocket using his left hand and put a ring on her ring finger on her left hand, and she gasped. It was a beautiful, silver ring with a pearl in the middle. He gently kissed her on the neck, gradually moving up onto her ear and she leaned back on him. she had waited and she had found the true love. 


End file.
